Supernatural Beings
by Hotspoiledprincess12
Summary: Edwards Gone. Everything goes back to normal. Until Bella finds out shes a Charmed One. And shes falling for Jacob. What will happen when Edward Returns? Posessive Edward Rated T for Language and Possible Violence
1. Greets and Farwells

**AN: My New Story i have been talking about. I dont usually write About Twilight i just read it. Anywhosen Enjoy!!**

Bella POV

I Picked up the newspaper Charlie Left on the table before he went to work.

_**Recent Deaths**_

_**Prue Halliwell March 18th 1978 - June 19th 2009**_

_**Beloved Sister & Respectable Worker **_

_**Funeral June 25th 2009 at 1:30 pm Church**_

As im reading this i cant help but feel a strong connection to the Halliwell Sisters i mean i have Only Seen One and thats Patricia at school.

I dont know why but im going to the Funeral. I put on a Black T-Shirt and Jeans and go to the Church.

I just sit in the back row. I see Patricia and her 2 other sisters in the Front. All of them Crying their eyes out. I had never seen Patricia Cry Before. Its Heartbreaking.

When it was over i decided to go over and pay my respects.

i go over to the sister i think her name is Phoebe.

"Im So Sorry for your loss." I say

"Thank You. Did you know Prue hang out or something?" She Asked

"No. I know Patricia though From School." i said

"Oh." She Said

I shake her hand

She Gasps and closes her eyes.

after a couple of seconds she opens her eyes again.

"Are You Alright?" I Ask

"Yea?" She Says Shakly

I see a Man probably 6'0 Black hair pretty Built come over. I let go of her hand and leave.

When i get home i get a call from Jake.

"Hey whats up!" He says

"Nothin U?"

"Nothin You wanna go Clubbin?" He says with enthusiasim in his voice

Well i havent had any fun in a while and it would get my mind off of Edward.

"Bells? You Still There?" Jake Says

"Yea. Sure I'd Love to go!" I said

"Great were Leaving at 8."

I ask Charlie he said it was fine as long as i dont get Kidnapped or come back Pregnant. 

As im getting Ready putting on my make-up and everything my mind drifts off and i start to think about Edward. I have to keep on Reminding myself.

Well He's Gone. Edward Cullen is gone. i have been depressed for about 4 Months. I know he's not coming back im not expecting anything.

Charlie said he wont tolerate me staying in the house everyday just being Depressed so Jacob Suggested we go Clubbing. Im Not really a clubbing kind of girl. but i want to get out of the house for once.

Charlie said it was fine as long as i stay near Jacob and dont come back Pregnant.

"You Ready Bells?" Jacob Asked

"Yea Almost" I said

i was wearing a tight black dress that stopped above the knees with a Gold Belt around the waist.

**(AN: I dont describe dresses very well. Bare with me.)**

"Well Hurry Up. I wanna leave" He Yelled up the Stairs

"I SAID IM COMING!" i yelled back.

I think back to when i met Phoebe and Cant help but wonder what happend? Why did she react that way?

Little Did i know this Friday would change my Life.

*****!**********


	2. Visions and Sister Grieving and Bonds

Phoebe POV

After the funeral we were greeting and thanking the Guests that came.

This one girl came up to me, i felt a connection to her i dont know what it was.

She was very pale sickly almost she was a few inches taller than me, and had Big Brown eyes. Long Brown hair.

"Im sorry about your sister." She Said

"Thank you." I Said "Did you know Prue hang out or something?" I Asked

"No. I know Patricia though From School." She said

"Oh." I said

she stuck out her hand and i took it.

i was having a preminishion. **(Idk if i spelled that right.)**

*********VISION*********************

_**A boy and her were dancing on a rooftop. it was a Club.**_

_**she was so comsumed by the moment she didnt notice the demon aiming for her.**_

_**But it wasnt an Ordinary Demon it was Shacks. **_

_**He was getting ready to shot.**_

_***************END OF VISION************************_

i opened my eyes and saw the girl looking strangly at me.

"Are you alright?" She asked

Then Cole came over. The Girl Disappeared.

"Phoebe are you okay?

"Yea. But that girl." i said

"What About her?" He asked

"Shes Not Okay." I Said.

We all drove back to the house. i just keep thinking about that girl. i would not allow Shacks to kill another person

* * *

Patricia POV

The Funeral was over.

But all i wanted was for Phoebe to shut up. She kept on talking about this girl. i was so close to just punching her in the face. the only reason i didnt was because Ryan stopped me. We were all at the Manor i was just sitting on the 4th to the last step. Dad said i couldnt go upstairs. But Phoebe Just Kept Talkking.

"And She-" Phoebe said but i cut her off

"PHOEBE! WILL U PLEASE ANSWER MY PRAYERS AND SHUT UP!!!!!" I yelled.

Everyone including Ryan and Chelsey Just Stared at me.

"What?! She keep on talking about someone that we have never met and it was getting annoying." i said

"You should know her, she goes to your school." Phoebe said

"Yea? well so do 900 other kids."

after that we all just stayed quiet.

"We have to save her." Phoebe Finally said breaking the silence

"We have to find shacks" She Continued

"And do what exactly?" Piper said "we cant vanquish him. Not without Prue."

"But we cant let that happen to her." Phoebe said "We cant let the same demon that killed prue kill her too." she said

Piper and i stayed quiet

"Your Right phoebe. But after prue died, I cant do this anymore." I said "I know it WAS our duty to protect the innocent but i refuse to continue to help the Elders since they couldnt save prue. I said

Piper went upstairs and Phoebe took coles hand and left.

I hope She'll be Careful.

* * *

Piper POV

Why is Phoebe so Stupid?! i asked myself as i ran upstairs to the attic.

How can she go after the same demon that killed prue? does she wanna die to?!

Sometimes i wonder how she got into college.

i picked up the Book Of Shadows and said the spell to talk to a Ghost.

Grams Showed up.

"You werent exactly the one i was hoping for." I Said

" i know. How are you Piper?" She Asked

"How am i? Do u guys not hear anything up their?" I Said

" i Meant how are you holding up?"

"I've been better" i said

"so what were you doing?" i asked

"O Nothing."

I shot her a look.

She Sighed "I was with Prue." She Said

"O. How is she?" i asked

"She's holding up. I mean finding out ur dead isnt really the best thing to hear."

"Can i see her?"

" No."She said

"What? Why?"

"Becuase Seeing her Speaking to her. wont make you concentrate to fulfill your destiney." She Said

"I dont want to do this anymore grams. im done i cant anymore." i said close to tears.

"Piper, Rememeber what i always used to tell you." She Said

i gave her a confused look.

"Everything Happens For A Reason." She Said

"I have to go now." She Said "Bless it Be."

And with that she left

I just sighed and closed the book. As i was going downstairs my mind wondered back to Phoebe

God Please Protect her, I cant lose another sister.

i silently prayed.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter. if your confused Ryan and Chelsey are Brother and Sister and Ryan is Patricia's Boyfriend and Chelsey is Patricia's Best friend.**

**Anywhosen**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Hotspoiledprincess12**


	3. Summoning and Attacks

Phoebe POV

Cole and i were on a steakout. he was hovering over me with binoculars and i was eating Reese. we were waiting for that girl to come out.

"Maybe its the wrong night" Cole said

"If so. im going to be so Pissed."

"Why?"

"I came out here in the blistering cold to wait for someone i dont even know. and it may be the wrong night." i said

"I see." he said

just when we were about to leave. She came out.

"Finally took her long enough." I said

"Oh yea. theres nothing like being on time to die." Cole Said

i slightly laughed

She was dancing with this big dude. He looked really tan and very built probably 19 or 20. She was probably just 16. and shes dancing with a 19 or 20 year old guy.

What has todays youth come to?!

"Maybe we should shimmer down there and cover more ground." i said

Cole who had his eyes glued to the binoculars staring out the window said

"Or maybe we should just stay here."

Then Shacks appeared

"Hurry C'mon lets go!!!" I yelled at him

We Shimmer'd i just hope were not to late.

* * *

Bella POV

I dont know why but when Jacob and i were on the rooftop i felt like i was being watched.

I also had a feeling something bad would happen. You know when u have this 6th sense like a Ghosts in your house or someones behind you. thats how i feel right now. even though Jacobs here.

"You okay bells?"

"Yea just a little uneasy." i said

"How So?"

Before i could answer i looked over Jacobs shoulder and saw this blue wave coming towards us.

"JACOB!" i yelled

but it was to late he went into the air and crashed onto the edge of the club building. i heard this crack where i knew he broke something.

I turned and saw he was aming for me next but next thing i knew he missed.

* * *

Phoebe POV

SHE ORBED?!

"SHE ORBED!!!" i said in a shocked voice

"Didnt see that comin."Cole said

* * *

Bella POV7

How did that happen? I dont know or care.

so i took that oppertunity to run.

i ran as fast as i could which was hard considering what i was wearing.

While i was running i somehow ended up in this somewhat factory.

Then i saw a Girl and a Guy running towards me.

But it wasnt any girl.

It was Phoebe and that guy i saw coming at the Funeral. What are they doing here?

"What the hell! What are you guys doing here?!" i screamed. even though i didnt know them i didnt want them to get hurt.

I turned my head and saw the guys phoebe is with throw these blue balls at the man behind me. before i could say anything phoebe yelled at me.

"Hurry up! GO!" she yelled.

i did as she asked and ran. i could hear the man yelling

"Say the spell damnit!" What spell?

Then i heard her chanting something.

i wanted to check on jacob but i saw police lights and an ambulance coming. i knew with all the people i wouldnt be able to get through. Ill just wait for Charlie to Call.

Tears started to form in my eyes. I wanted to go to Angela's house but its too late.

So i went home

Took off all the Makeup and took a Shower

And drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Patricia POV

I was waiting despratly for phoebe to call or come home. i didnt want the phone call telling me my sister was gone. i couldnt lose another person in my life it would kill me.

I was in the kitchen with piper. i could tell piper was worried but she was more Pissed than Scared.

I didnt want to make her anymore angry so we both just kept quiet.

Then Phoebe came in with Cole.

"Phoebe thank godness ur okay." I said\

"Why wouldnt i be?"

The one time i am actually concerned she says something like that. does she not remmeber we buried our sister today? and she face the same demon that killed prue?

If not shes a Dumbass.

She called leo down.

"What." He said

"The girl from the funeral she was attacked by shacks tonight and guess what? She orbed."

Leo had his mouth open.

While they were engaging in there little conversation i could feel pipers rage next to me. I knew she was going to blow any minute now.

She growled a little bit and Cole and Leo took the hint and left.

Phoebe came forward and waited for Piper to speak.

"Are you Insane or just plain stupid? We bury prue not even 24 hours ago and u go out and nearly join her? Havent u already figured it out that our only destiney is to die? Patricia gets it what cant u!? You are making it too easy for the demons Phoebe you are walking right into their trap!"

By the time she finished her speach she was crying

Phoebe and i came in for a group hug

it felt weird without Prue.

"i cant lose anybody else." She sobbed

"You wont." Phoebe and i said in unison

"So about this girl she orbed?" Piper said

"Yea. It was so weird." Phoebe said

"I know exactly who to ask." I said

"Who?" Piper said

"Grams."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyied that chapter i've been a little off lately.**

**Rugby's been kicking my ass and my friend Nicole had a Basketball game accident so i've been with her the whole time.**

**Anywhosen **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Peace! Hotspoiledprincess12**


	4. New Siblings and Feelings

Patricia POV

Ryan,Cole, and Leo were with us when we went upstairs to call grams down.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long night." Ryan Said

"You can say that again." Cole said

"Okay. I have a feeling-"

"Ryan! we heard you the first time!" i inturupped him

"But he said to say it again."

"He didnt mean literally!" Sometimes i swear Ryans really Stupid!

We said the spell

"Hello Girls." Grams said

she looked around

"Whats going on?"

Phoebe filled her in on what happend

"Do u know anything about this?" Piper asked

"No." She was a horrible lier.

"Grams i think you do." I said

"I cant tell you i was sworn to secrecy."

"By whom?" Piper asked

"By me." A voice in the air said

i jumped behind piper

"What the hell was that?! O my god we have a poltergiest!!!" I screamed

but then my mother showed up and i immeditily felt stupid

Everybody turned and looked at me like i was insane

"Yall know i was just kidding u know see if i could make u guys laugh." i tried to lie

"Sure u did." Ryan said

I gave him the Evil eye

"Anyways." Piper said

"That girl you guys are talking about is your sister." My mom said

"Are u serious?" Piper said

"Yes. i had an affair with my whitelighter Sam."

"Looks like the Forbidden apple doesnt fall far from the forbidden tree i see." Cole said to Leo

"SHHHH!" Phoebe and i said

"Wait so your telling us that girl is our sister?:" Phoebe asked

"Your half 2nd to last sister."

i know it was selfish but Yay im still the Baby!

"FREEZE!!"

Someone Yelled

What the hell?!

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up with a start. Nightmeres bitting at my head again. at least i didnt dream of _Him._

i checked the clock 11:41 i just stared up at the celing as my mind started to dirft

Why phoebe was there and what were they? They couldnt of been normal. I could ask Patricia at school i mean how akward would that be.

"Hey are you normal?!" I would die of embarassment

Maybe i could go to their house and see whats up.

Maybe that would be a little too stalkerish? No it wouldnt right? i mean they followed me when i was with jacob.

O Snap Jacob!!

I have to go see him and see if hes okay

If anything happend to him i wouldnt be able to forgive myself.

Latley i have been having these weird feelings for jacob. Kinda like the ones i had for Edward.

I got up out of bed put on Blue jeans with a Black Sweatshirt grabbed my car keys and went to the Hospital

It was busy for this time of hour but it was the only 24/7 hospital that allowed visitors at this time.

I went up the lady at the counter

"Jacob Black."

"Okay hold on a moment." She said

She came back after 30 seconds

"He just checked out about 20 minutes ago."

Is she serious?! i couldve sworn i heard something crack when he hit the ground.

"Okay thank u." I walked out of the hostpital and basically ran to my car. At this time at night my surroundings looked like the hospital from "One Missed Call"

I decided to call jake later and head to Patricias house since im already in my car.

Only took me 30 Minutes

I went up and rang the doorbell and waited 10 minutes

Nobody came

I turned the knob and the door opend

I hope this isnt breaking an entering otherwise Charlie will shoot me.

I heard differnt kinds of yelling and i just hid in the living room till someone came down.

I feel like a Murderer waiting for a helpless victim to come along.

Maybe i should go i was about to leave till somewone yelled behind me.

"Wait!"


	5. A Dead sisters vow & Timbucktoo

Bella POV

"WAIT!!!" someone called behind me

i turned around and saw a guy not really tall and had brown hair with light barely noticeable blond streaks in the locks looked maybe late twenties or early thirtys.

"Hi im Leo."

Really? Leo? i thought his name would be Brian or something

"Im bella. im sorry the door was open and i just-"

"Its fine we were just coming to look for you."

"You were?"

"yea. Phoebe told me about what happend. must'ive been scary." He said

I felt like i could trust him

"Yea i was pretty scared i was surprised i didnt wet myself." We both chuckled

"So..... is phoebe home i would really like to thank her for tonight."

"O yea shes home shes just in a tight situation right now ill go get her." he said

And dissapeared up the stairs.

I wonder whats going on upstairs.

Phoebe POV

We all turned around to see who was here. when i saw who it was i was like are you serious?!

Officer David Gentzel

"Dude what the hell are you doing here?!" Patricia said

In these kinds of situations she would be rude, Good!

"Im solving the unsolved murder cases!" he exclaimed with his gun quivering in his hand.

"Wait are you accusing us?!" Piper asked disbelifingly

I was just as shocked But then i noticed something

Where The Hell Was Leo?!

Always bailing out when times get tough.

Coward.

"I just began to accuse you!" He yelled

He was obviously scared

Then Outta nowhere Darrel hit him in the back of the head. he was nocked uncouncious.

"Thank God. Dumbass deserves it!" Something only Patricia would say

"Send him somewhere." Grams said

"Where?!" I asked surprised that the sentace was directed toward me

"I dont know make up something!"

"Okay."

(_Spell Recited)_

"Timbucktoo?! Phoebe you sent him to TIMBUCKTOO?!" Piper Yelled

"It Rhymed!!!" i yelled

"Look we have to go. Bless it be." With that Grams and Mom left

"And we have to go look for our sister." I said

Then Leo came through the door.

"The girl your looking for is downstairs waiting to thank you for saving her." Leo said

"Okay C'mon guys lets all go meet her.

Prue POV

Grams and Mom went to go talk to piper phoebe and patricia when they came back and told me we had another sister i felt kinda bad that i was being replaced.

This place (Heaven) i should say is pretty good. nothing like i wouldvve imagined. They had everything even Water Skiing!!! I went like 3 times but i felt lonely cause Patricia and i would do this whenever we had free time and would cast spells to take us to exotic places

I started tearing up. I missed them so much!

Andy came up to me then

"You miss them dont you." He said

"yea. i mean wouldnt you."

"I just want to go back to my old life. i mean dont get me wrong i love it here but i loved my old life more. and all my friends and family!" I said Sobbing

"Im sorry. If i knew a way to change this i would." He said

"I know and thats why i love you."

No matter what happends i will always be watching over them.

**=)**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!**

**Hotspoiledprincess12**


	6. Meetings and Hatred

Bella POV

I heard footsteps down the stairs and more than 2. Oh god i hope the rest of them arent coming! im not good at meeting new people. When i see them approching i stand up from my seat under the shandeler and see Phoebe and Patricia and one other girl which must be her older sister, and then i see Leo, Ryan and that big guy that was with Phoebe tonight

"Hi Im Bella." I introduce myself

"Hey Bella!" Patricia says. The way she said it kinda reminded me of Alice.

They all kinda did

The girl standing next to piper was discreetly giving me glares. the kinds of glares you would give someone if they did soemthing to you. but i never did anything to her. i dont think. I dont even know her. She reminded me of Rosalie.

"Nice to see you again bella." Phoebe said. She reminded me of Esme

"WASSSUP Bella!" Ryan says. Emmett

"Nice to meet your aqaintence" Leo says. Jasper

"Nice to meet you. Im Cole." Cole. he gives me a creepy feeling like hes gonna kill me.

"Im sorry to cut this short but i have to get home. Cole you too." Ryan and Cole both Leave

Then Finally the girl that reminded me of Rosalie and kept glaring at me spoke.

"Im Piper. Nice to finally meet you." She saids she extends her hand and i shake it

Then this light appears out of nowhere im really confused it wasnt there a minute ago. was it?

i almost immediatly snatch my hand away from pipers

"What was that?" I asked

"Im not sure."

"It means your supposed to be here" Patricia says

Patricia was basiclly the popular girl in school even though she only hung out with Ryan, Chelsey, Abby, Skip and Brian. They all seem very nice but i stay away from them. one wrong word or action and they could make your life a living hell.

I remember when Lauren tried to take Patricia down it was pure jelously. She tried to steal Ryan away but it didnt work. When Patricia heard about it. she wasnt the happy funny girl she usually is. she always was either serious , or ready for a fight or glaring at Lauren. and then that night basiclly the whole school got a text from Patricia telling them not to talk to lauren or go near her. and if we didnt listen we would get the same treatment.

The next day everyone avoided Lauren like the Plauge nobody spoke or went near her. at lunch she said by herself. this went on for about 2 months. then finally Lauren got tired of being lonley and apologized to Patricia hoping to get on her good side. Patricia "Forgave" her and everything went back to normal but Patricia still hates lauren.

"I am?" i ask

"Yes. we were just about to come look for you." Phoebe said.

Then someone i thought i could forget about came bursting through the house doors.

Piper POV

I hate her! i dont want a replacement sister i want prue back! i countiued to glare at her until patricia hit me in the ribs. i stopped glaring.

Then all the sudden Shacks came bursting through the doors.

Nobody knocks anymore eh?

i looked at Bella and she was terrified!

_Get used to it. youll see worse since unfortunatley ur part of this family._

I said to myself.

"Get upstairs ill hold him off!" Leo yelled and lunged at shacks throwing him to the ground.

We all ran upstairs.

"Okay we have to recite the spell to vanquish him." Phoebe said

"Vanquish? Spell? What are you guys?!" She basiclly yelled

"Were witches and unless u want ur life to end right now i suguest you listen to us!" I yelled back

Shacks came through the door.

We all started chanting. And shacks exploded in to a million peices

"Shacks was just the messenger. we need to get the source next." Phoebe said

i looked at bella and she had a questioning look on her face that suddenly turned to horror.

"What have you guys turned me into?" she wisperd and ran out of the Attic

"Well school is going to be akward." Patricia said


	7. Late Slips And Sleepovers

**AN: I think something went wrong the chapter i posted be4 was 4 my other story. heres the real one. Sorry about that.**

Patricia POV

If i told you Monday at school wasnt bad....

I'd be lying to you.

I havent seen Bella in 2 weeks. The principal let me off for that long. i'm in Math and i sweating like a whore in church on a sunday. i cant pay attention to what is saying so i just start doodling on my binder. Im bored now. So i just stare at the clock.

_35 seconds till i can leave_

How i wish i had the power to fast forward time. If i did i would be really happy. I just really wanna go home!

The only power i have is to Track people. I dont like it. it makes me think im a stalker. But the only way i can track em is if i know them or smelled them before. Thats why Prue made me learn Martial Arts. So i can defend myself.

Been working so far.

Also i can sniff an item and i can see everywhere its been and whos touched it , been near it or anything. (**AN; If you have watched the movie "Push" with Dakota Fanning then u should know what power im talking about)**

I use my nose alot i know.

_6 Seconds till i can leave _

i start packing up my stuff and FINALLY the bell rings. I run out of there like the source is right behind me.

I walk to my locker to just pass time. I didnt even notice the bell ring and everyone clear out.

Then i smelled a familliar smell.

It wasnt someone i should be alert about.

Bella. I would know her smell anywhere

I saw her practiclly running to get to class

_Might as well take your time your already late. _

"Hey Bella!" I called to her

She saw me and tried to run away. I quickly closed my locker and chased after her

_i dont know why shes running im her sister._

"Bella im in great shape i can keep up with you." I said i was already next to her

"Please just leave me alone." She said

"Bella please listen to me!" i pleaded with her

"Okay im listening."

"I cant explain right now but u should stay with us you'll be safer. Shacks is still after you."

"When can u explain then?"

"How about you sleep over my house tonight ill explain everything then." i promised

"Fine." She said and walked away.

i quickly run to get to class i cant be late again! i dont want detenion. its not like i ever go anyway.

Bella POV

I dont know why i agreed to go over to Patricia's house. Charlie isnt a problem he'll be happy im out of the house.

Im about to go to my car and get ready to go to Patricia;s house but someone stops me

"Hey Bella!" Mike Exclaims

"hey mike." I try to say just as exicted but this boy just wont take a hint! i told him 9 times! Hes the reason Jessica hates me. But i dont really care. Shes a bitch anyway.

"So i was wondering if you'd wanna go out friday night."

I had nothing to do

"Sure why not."

He looked like a child on christmas day.

"Okay great ill text you the details."

"Okay."

I get home pack all my stuff and leave a note for Charlie and warm up whatever i could find.

I get to her house and ring the doorbell. Patricia opens the door.

She leads me to the kitchen

"Would u like anything?"

"Water please."

"I hope you dont mind Chelsey and Abby are coming too."

How is she going to explain with them here.

"But i thought u said you were going to explain."

"Oh. I will they already know. Abby and i are both witches and Chelseys a demon. Ryans one too. and so is Cole."

"Oh." Was all i could say.

And i thought Arizona was weird.

We were quiet for a while Until Chelsey rang the doorbell i could tell it was her becuase she screamed

"IM HOME!"

My Mind kept on drifting to that conversation i had with mike.

I dont know why but whenever im around mike i get this weird feeling. Like hes dangerous Or something.

But hes Human so there shouldnt be any problem..........Right?

**I hope you guys had a good mothers day! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Edward is coming soon. I mean REALLY Soon. Like Sooner than u think soon! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Secrets and Ambushes

Patricia POV

".......And your our sister. Half anyway." i told Bella

She looked at me like i told her i could shit starfish.

"But all of your names start with "P" mine starts with "B"." Said

Yea that is an issue but we look beyond what we see. Lion King quote i know!

"Nobody Cares. And one more thing....." Should i tell her shes adopted? Nahhh lets ease into that one.

"What?"

"Ummmm...U have a power but were gonna figure that one out later." I know its lame but i wasnt gonna tell her she was adopted ill save that one for Piper ;).

"Okay?" She responded she knew that wasnt what i was gonna say.

"So now can we get this party started PLEASE?" Chelsey whined

"Yea man im on curfew!" Abby said.

What a dummy shes sleeping over she has no curfew!

"Abby ur sleeping over. what curfew do u have?"

She thought for a minute

"O Yea! Nevermind"

Abby is really smart but really stupid sometimes too.

Suddenly out of nowhere Bella whipped her head around towards the window

"Bella whats up?" I asked wondering what she was looking at

"Nothing. I just thought i saw something. guess i was wrong" she looked kinda sad

Was she expecting someone? wouldnt she know they were coming if she did invite people? Why does Leo have mixed colored hair?

These are the questions that haunt me.......

!#%$%

Bella POV

I thought i saw bronze hair and golden eyes... But as quickly as i saw it. it disappeard

But I knew he wasnt coming back i just dont know why my mind hasnt accepted it yet.

Out of nowhere my mind drifted off to Jacob

_I wonder what Jacobs doing...... I saw him earlier with his shirt off..... Oh Mother of god his abbs are fantastic! Edward never had those kinds of abbs..... __**(AN: No Offence to Team Edward People Out there....)**_

"Who has great abbs?" Chelesey asked

"Huh?" I asked

_Please dont tell me i said that out loud!_

"you just said. And i quote. "Mother of god his abbs are fantastic" Unquote"

"I was um thinking of my Cousin Berry" Horrible Lie I know

"Uh Huh." Chelsey said unbelvingly

"ANYWAYS! how about we crank the music up!" Abby yelled

We partied for a good 5 hours when it was 2:30am we decided to call it a night.

I felt like i was being watched....

!#!#!#!#

UnKnown POV

I wandered aimlessly on the streets a person like me should be doing that but my house was just 4 blocks away. I felt someone following me so i sped up.

Im just being paranoid

So i turn around to see if i really am and what i see scares me to the core! i just saw a black figure retreat into an dark alley.

Now im about to pee in my pants

I start running i hear the footsteps catch up and when i see my house i freakin dip and rip open the door and lock it.

I look out of the window and i dont see anything but the trees move from the wind.

"MOM? DAD?" I yell

Nobodys home I go into the kitchen and see a note.

_Your father and i went to a busness dinner well be back soon. dinners in the oven."_

After reading the note i just go upstairs to my room but when i turn on the light i felt like i was being watched

You know the feeling when your in a place and u feel like your being watch but u think ur just crazy and then something bad happens to you?

Thats how i felt.

A dark figure stepped out of the dark corner. Before i could say anything it came so close to me that i could see its face.

I screamed but then it came even closer and i blacked out after that.

**AN: DAMN! poor whoever that was... Sorry i havent updated my sister wants me to try and become a model so shes taking up all of my time. **

**But i told u Edward was coming were not there yet but were getting somewhere.**

**Bellas feelings 4 Jacob are coming too.. Wonder how that will turn out....**

**Well REVIEW!**

**Hotspoiledprincess12**


	9. Training and Spoiled Brats

Patricia POV

Well Bella and i are really getting along but Piper and Phoebe have to lay off cause they're making her really uncomfortable!

"Bella C'mon lets go!"

Were all taking valuable time out of our day to Teach Bella the basics.

"Where are we going?"

She's been staying at our house this whole time. Charlie said it was fine. And by the smell of things Charlie has a "Lady Friend" (wink wink)

I seriously dont know when im going to tell Bella shes adopted im going to do it tonight

"The Basement. Im teaching you how to defend yourself since i wont always be there.."

"But dont i have powers to protect me? And im not that helpless"

"Your power is passive you dont have fire power like Piper. And whatever helps you sleep at night."

After a good 2 hours Bella is improving......Somewhat......

!

Piper POV

Well This has been fun! Having a New sister thats all i ever wanted.......SIKE!

Shes so annoying she acts like she so helpless its very aggravating. Its like they invented martical arts...GO LEARN IT!

Oh and please dont get me started on her Clumbsyness its really weird she trips over everything even her OWN feet! Im surprised she hasnt tripped herself into a coma!

Leo says i should try to get to know her better. And i told him maybe he should try and get normal hair colors then i would try to get to know her.

He looked very offended but let it go.

Leo knows he'll never beat me in a fight. No one can. Well Patricia can and so could Prue but ANYWAYS back to what i was saying! If shes gonna be my sister we have a lot of work to do.!

I wonder if Prue is watching... if she is. SHE BETTER HELP ME! Now i know how hard it is to be the oldest sister! its alot of work its like having another job only i dont get paid. Unfortunatly.

But im going to put my hatred aside and try to be the nice loving caring selfless person i know i am and try to learn to love her.

Im teaching her to make potions. And one just blew up in her face.

This is gonna be a Long day.

God Help me.

_(#U(!)_$U_$(

Phoebe POV

I dont know why Piper is trippin!

Bella is really nice! Okay sure she cant fight to save her life and she cant make a potion but all feelings aside she.... she... ummmm what do i have to say about her?

She has really white teeth! Yea thats it!

Patricia Has been teaching Bella marticial arts and Piper has been teaching her Potions and i have been teaching her how not to trip over your own feet when shes running cause She trips alot and this is all i have to say.

Got Dangit shes bad! Not even 20 Minutes into the run SHE TRIPS! i tried not to Laugh i tired not to get annoyed when she tripped again. i dont think i was doing well..

"And when your a witch when your power fails you have to run sometimes and if shes with us i PROMISE you Patricia nor I nor Piper will wait for you if you trip we will leave you behind!" I tell Bella

"Okay But thats kinda mean."

"Yea its also mean for someone to scarafice there life for someone who made a stupid mistake!"

"Didnt have to be so mean about it....."

"ANYWAYS! 2 Laps if you trip or stumble you'll have to start all over again. GO!" I know im a strict coach.. Right now where at a Track Lap place.

"What? Thats stupid." She kept on blabling and blabing

"HEY!" she stopped talking (thank god) "The time your using to tell me this you couldve already been halfway around! so your wasting your own time!" I told her

She huffed stomped her foot and started running.

Spoiled little brat!

She stumbled

"COME BACK AROUND!" I yelled

I could've sworn i saw her roll her eyes at me

"You roll your eyes imma take em out!" I yelled she just kept on running like she didnt hear me!

Oh Youth these days.

What has happend?

#$####$#

Unknown POV

When i woke up i was still in my bedroom on the floor i told myself i was seeing things!

But i still remember its face!

It was so horrifying and disgusting! I cant think about it.

I try to get up but i cant.

its like somethings pushing me down.

But when i finally do get up and i try to look in the mirror i dont see anything?

"Whats going on!"

"Your not in your body anymore" a voice says behind me

I know who it is but i dont wanna see that face again so i stay away from it.

But i gather enough courage and i turn around only to see me talking to my self.

"Im in your body now. And i can do whatever i want."

"What about me will i get my body back?"

"No. Im just using your for the time being. and your spirit will move on in 30 minutes."

Oh God! what have i gotten myself into!


	10. Changes And Posessive Ex Boyfriends

Bella Pov

Training as they like to call it has been Horrible! I prefer the term torture. But it has helped me with my clumsyness and speed. School is good too. i am actually popular! Well all thanks to Patricia and Chelsey. Jacob and i have been spending alot of time together as well. He is really hot!

"Patricia i have something to tell you.."

"Yea."

"I have a crush on Jacob."

She just looks at my wide eyed and mouth hung open.

"Hello?" I say and wave my hand in front of her face

"Im sorry."" She fixes her face

"I can understand i mean even though i have Ryan , Jacob is pretty hot." She says

I feel a spark of Posessiveness

i think she noticed

"Im just saying i mean have you seen him?"

"I understand. Sorry"

"Its Cool."

"Soooooo..." She says Suggestivly

I sigh "What?"

"Can i dress you up PLEASE! So youll draw more of Jacobs Attenion." She asked with Big Puppy dog eyes.

_Be strong Bella!_

"Sure. I need all the help i can get."

_Da Hell was that? I said Strong not a Push over!_

"Okay Great well go shopping tomorrow with Chelsey and Abby!"

"Okay."

"And would you mind if Ryan and Brian come? For a Males point of View?"

"Sure. I dont care."

I go upstairs to My room. i basiclly Live here i have my own room and everything I was surprised it was okay with Charlie. I guess That "Lady Friend" Of his was occuping all his time.

I had no problem with that

I hadnt noticed i drifted off to sleep.

But i noticed someone was watching me

I looked into the dark corner and saw Topaz eyes staring at me

I automatically knew who it was

"Edward..."

"Bella."

"What are you doing here?"

"Im here to get whats Mine."

"Edward. Get Out."

He Glared at me

"Your Just not ready to be mine again. But just remember Bella I get everything i want. and i want you."

And with that he Left.

I felt scared. Edward didnt seem the same as he was before.

"Im not yours anymore. And i never will be again." i whisper before i fall back asleep.

**(Next Day)**

I woke up and got ready for school.

I got there early so i decided to just sit on my car and wait for people to show up.

Then outta nowhere Mike pops up from behind the tree.

"Hey Bella!"

He yells making me reflectivly flinch

"Hi Mike" i say

When he steps into sight theres something differnt about him

He seems taller. He has this unoticeable black aura around him that if you stare hard enough you'll be able to see it. And he has light purple circles under his eyes. and insted of his Light Blue eyes he has Black Ones.

He's wearing a Black shirt with Black pants

"Ummm... Whats up with the new look?" I ask

"Just trying to create a new image." I see

"Are we still on for tomorrow?"

What should i say

"Umm sure."

He smiles. A creepy smile

He was about to say something else but Patricia came

"Hey bella i need you to help with with My Homework"

I was surprised. She;s a striaght A student and she helps ME with my homework

Before i could respond she drags me off and before were out of sight i turn around and look at Mike he's Glaring at Patricia i look at Patricia and shes glaring right back.

We run inside the school into the Library.

"Patricia. I know damn well you dont need help on your homework."

"I know i needed to get you away from him."

"Why?"

"His smell its not his normal scent. Its something of Evil. Didnt you noticed how differnt he looked and how he smiled at you?" She practilly yelled

"Yea. But i just disregraded it."

"Bella. Your a Charmed one now you just cant go ignoring these kinds of things."

The Bell Rung

"I have to go. Be Careful." She Said and Disappeared

I got my stuff and Passed Mike in the Hallway.

He Winked at Me

I arrived to 1st period not really listening to what was saying but i was consumed with my own thoughts

_Maybe i should take patricia's warning i mean she has been doing this longer and she can sniff good from bad Literally. I should just cancel my dat with Mike, Ill do it over text cause i dont wanna know what will happen if he gets Angry._

I turn my head to look out of the window and i didnt belive who i saw.

Edward with this Evil posessive look in his eye and a Evil Smirk.

Suddenly i got a text to my phone

**'You'll be mine whether you like it or not.' Ex**

i turned my head to look at him again but he was gone.

This can't be good.

_**So can anyone guess who was the mystery person that got attacked? ;)**_

_**I told you Edward was coming. I decided to change him from the good Vampire we all know and love to this Posessive Vampire.**_

_**Sorry about not updating. Exams are coming up.**_

_**Well i hope you like this chapter. **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW!**_


	11. Galres and Hickies

Mike POV

I glared at Patricia and Bellas retreating forms as the turned the corner. I had Bella right in my grasp but Patricia had to ruin it.

Its okay though ill get Bella soon enough, Now all i have to do is come up with a plan.

I would need Bellas Ex Boyfriend the Vampire. Yes. This will be very interesting.

Patricia POV

Bella makes me very angry sometimes. Right now im waiting for her to come into the lunch room i feel someone staring at me and i turn my head i thought i was gonna see Lauren but insted i see Mike glaring at me like i stole something from him. i cant think of anything bad i did to him.

Bella finally walks through the doors looking like she saw the bloody ghost of christmas past!

"Bella whats up?" i ask

"you wont belive who i saw in 1st period."

My eyes dart to Mike really quick then back to Bella.

"I saw Edward!"

Edward was Bella's ex-boyfriend i have seen him around school. Hell i have even been partnerd with him for a math assignment. Pretty smart boy. Cute too. Edward the hot mysterious guy around school every girl wanted to get with him and alot of guys i knew called him creepy and weird.

i never knew Edward like that until one day i was looking through the Book of Shadows and saw him.

_Vampires_

_Vampires are blood drinking creatures of the night that feed off the living, some have red eyes some have topaz, depending if they drank the blood of an animal or a human,.They have inhuman strength and speed. they also live in covens those who dont live in covens are called nomads._

_Covens ~ _

_The Amazon Coven - Zachiri , Senna , Zafrina_

_Denali Coven - Eleazar , Carmen, Irina, Kate, Tanya,_

_Egyptian Coven - Amun , Kebi, Tia, Benjamin_

_Irish Coven - Maggie, Siobhan, Liam_

_Romanian Coven - Stefan , Vladimir_

_Volturi Coven - Aro, Sulpicia , Caius, Athenodora, Marcus _

_Volturi Guard, - Alec, Afton, Chelsey, Corin, Demitri, Felix, Heidi, Jane, Renata, Santiago_

_American Nomads - Garret, Mary, James, Victoria, Mary, Peter, Charlotte, Randall._

_European Nomads- Alistair, Charles,Makenna,_

_Olympic Coven_

_The cullen family have 7 members in their coven which is very rare._

_Carlise_

_Esme_

_Alice_

_Jasper_

_Rosalie_

_Emmett_

_And Edward Cullen are animal hunters insted of humans they have powers that comewith their vampire transformation._

_Vampires cannot be vangquished unless torn apart and burned,_

I didnt belive it was THAT Edward until i read the last name, i told prue and phoebe and piper they all didnt like he was that close to me and wanted to vangquigh him before he did any damage, i told them wait until he does something then we can jump to that,

"What did edward want?" i ask

"He wanted me, he said i was his and that ill become his again weither i like it or not, Patricia im really scared he doesnt seem the same , you shouldve saw the way he looked at me it wasnt the same edward i knew before!" She said

"Okay okay calm down, Nothing has happend yet so unless he does something try to think of it as a bad dream, ." I try to tell her

She nods her head but doesnt look like she;ll try what i told her, She worrys too much if it where me i would vanquish his ass if he took a step towards me,

We go in the lunch line and i still feel Mike staring at me i swear this boy needs to stop! I sit down and try to eat my salad until i feel a hand on my neck i jump and turn around to see Ryan,

"O my god. u scared me! Dont do that!" i screamed at him

"Sorry i didnt know i would conjer up the demons of hell just by saying hi!" he almost yelled

"Calm down damn!" Bella said

We both sat down like nothing had happed cause we were starting to attract attenioin.

"You guys fight over the most ridicoulos things" Chelesey said Abby nodded her head in agreement

"I know" Ryan and i said at the same time causing us to laugh

Bella POV

Through the whole lunch period Mike kept staring at me and glaring at Patricia what was his deal anyway?

I deiceded to skip my 5th period with Mike and just go home.

When i reached my car who i saw standing next to it made me wanna run back inside where if they did anything i had witnesses!

Edward

With sunglasses on looking like he thinks hes the shit!

"What do you want edward? i told u im done with u!"

"U dont know what ur saying but in time ull come to me. Or ill make u. Either way ur still gonna come with me."

"No im not." but before i could say anything else he grabbed me and pushed me on the car door so i was beteween hima nd the car door.

"Edwar-" He crushed his lips on mine with bruising force. I tried to fight him but nothing happend.

Then he moved his lips to my neck and i could feel my skin breaking then all of the sudden he stopped

"Now everybody will know ur mine!"

then he suddenly disappeared i baisclly jumped into my car and looked in the mirror

I had the most horrifiying hicki in history! it was purple with a red circle in the middle

I am so screwed. Im gonna have trouble hiding this one.

Hope you liked that chapter

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	12. Kisses and Growls

**Quick AN: Thank u 4 the reviews even though there arent many...(crowd goes quiet) Anyway! Get some popcorn and enjoy the chapter! (if u dont have some dont feel alone i dont have any either...) **

Piper POV

As i was minding my own business making potions i turn and see Bella with a hidious turtle neck covering her whole neck. She must have a hickey. I tried that one before. Grams caught me before i could even reach the stairs.

I slowly follow behind her. Then i see Phoebe come in. Oh great we can double team!

"SO Bella! -" I yell making her jump - "Whatcha got there"

"Got where?" She acts trying to act stupid

_She doesnt really have to act that hard..._i thought to myslef.

I am very mean sometimes i dont care sue me

"Your Neck."

"Yeaaa what happend there?" Phoebe asked eying her up

"Oh nothing."

"Oh nothing? Bella are you being bullied? Is someone beating u? Who is this kid! or Kids?" Phoebe Asked **(AN : My sister asks me this question everytime i come home with a scar.)**

Phoebe sometimes is the dumbest person i could ever know! i mean why would she get beat up _For many reasons! _

_Be quiet Blaire! _

I call the voice in my head Blaire! I dont know why. I am not crazy i am insane theres a differnce! **(AN: Came up with that one!) **

Back to what i was saying! Why would she only get beat up on the neck i mean really and if i saw brusies or something on her face i can understand i mean there are alot of haters in this world! Hell i still have people that hate on me since KINDERGRADEN!

i mean seriously all this cause i refused to share my gram crackers! They were mine and i wanted to eat em!

"No No No! Nobodys bullying me!" Bella said quickly

"Then show us ur neck." I said

"No!"

"If you dont show it to use were gonna use extra force" Phoebe said

"You wont do anything!" She Challenged

Phoebe and i both gave each other the look we use to show were about to do something. It got us through High School

Phoebe grabbed her arms behind her back and i pulled down the next part of the turtle neck. She started screaming like we were gonna attack her

when i saw what was under the sweater i screamed to the almighty god!

THAT HICKEY IS HID-I-OUS!

"Dammmmnnnnn Whom ever it was did a number on u!" Phoebe said

"Right!" i agreed

"i didnt mean for it to happen!"

"Uh Huh"

At that moment Patricia walked in

"Wassup Family."

When she turned and saw bella;s hickey

"Jesus! Did Mike do this to you?"

"Mike? Whose Mike!"

"Nobody!" Bella said defensivly

"Mike is a boy at school that keeps on harrasing Bella!" Patricia explained

She was never one to keep secrets...

"Patricia will you Shut it!" Bella yelled

"Dont shout at me hickey girl!" Patricia yelled back

"Can we learned what happed please?" Phoebe Yelled

Everyone was yelling back forth left right i was gettting angry

Finally i screamed "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" That shut em up good.

"Bella sit down and tell us what happed." i say

We all sit on the couch waiting for Bella to talk\

Bella POV

I told them everything. Mike Edward and the hickey. When i was done Phoebe's mouth was wide open, Piper was looking at me like i havent said anything

_She doesnt like u Dumbass! Damn! am i the only one that sees this?_

And Patricia already knows this so theres really no point of her having a reaction, the only reaction she had was when i said how i got the hickey.

"I say vanquish both of there sorry asses" Phoebe suggested

"NO!" i screamed a little too loud. tears showed in my eyes

I Love Edward. As a brother and i didnt wanna see him vangquished and Mike...I dont really care

"Okay thats all we needed we didnt need an oscar performance" Piper said annoyed

"We can just wait till something happens?" Patricia suggested

"I agree" Piper said

"Same" Phoebe

"So its settled! Who wants pizza?" Patricia asked

"Oh i do!" Phoebe jumped outta her seat

"As long as im not paying!" Piper yelled behind em

There so easily distracted!

I decide to go to Jacobs house for a while. They said they dont care. Dont know why i need there permission anyway.

I show up at Jacobs door. i knock

Nothing.

I knock again

Nothing.

I hear yelling then suddenly a big** BOOM! **Like a got damn Bomb!

I open the door to see Cookie flour everywhere and jacob on the ground coverd in it

I start cracking up!

"Oh yea cause flour getting blowen up in my face is SO FUNNY!" Jake says with sarcasm in his voice

"Why Yes. Yes it is!" i can barley say

After i start calming down and i see Jacob start cleaning

"Jake lemme help you." I saw with a few giggles escaping myself

"If u can keep a straight face."

We clean up the whole kitchen suprisinly in 30 minutes.

We put in **Step Up **And ate popcorn

I didnt notice when his arm was around my waist

I kinda noticed when i saw him lean it

I noticed when he kissed me. 

And i diffently noticed the Growl coming from outside the house!

Who the hell could that be!

_**AN: Hope you liked that chapter. Im sorry i havent updated i've been having an on and off cold due to weather change and Migranes!**_

_**GIMME AN "R" **_

_**R**_

_**GIMME A "E"**_

_**E **_

_**GIMME A "V" **_

_**V**_

_**GIMME A "I"**_

_**I **_

_**GIMME A "E" **_

_**E**_

_**GIMME A "W" **_

_**W **_

_**PUT ALL TOGETHER AND WHAT DOES IT SPELL!**_

_**REVIEW! (CROWD GOES WILD)**_


	13. You are mine and Bloody Kisses

**AN ; Sorry about not updating people. Anyways Enjoy the Chapter! Woot!**

**Previously : **_**I didnt notice when his arm was around my waist**_

_**I kinda noticed when i saw him lean in**_

_**I noticed when he kissed me. **_

_**And i diffently noticed the Growl coming from outside the house!**_

_**Who the hell could that be!**_

Bella POV

Before Jacob and i could even turn our heads away from the kiss the door burst open. It flew off the hinges.

Edward appeared looking like he was gonna shoot somebody

_He;s a Vampire and u think something like that? Yea ur realllyyyy bright!_

Before i could blink i was in Edwards arms his back from Jacob

i look up and see his eyes are pitch black!

_Dayum Girl u screwed!_

"What the hell do you think your doing? He Yelled in my face

"She was kissing me. Gotta problem with it?" Jacob replied for me

_JACOB! We are too young to die! if you wanna die be my guest but i like my life okay!_

_"_Yea. i do you mutt! You shouldnt be kissing My Girl!" Edward yelled at Jacob

Jacob Started Laughing.

This seemed to anger Edward more

_Damn Bastard! what did i just say!_

"Something funny? cause when im done with you your smile is gonna be toothless!" Edward seethed

_Got Damn!_

"You think shes ur girl? Man please if she was ur girl why was she kissing me? I think you should go back to ur coffin and stay there."

"I dont think shes my girl i freakin KNOW shes my girl. Shes Mine. And she was kissing you cause i wasnt here yet. and maybe you should go back to the shithole u orginally come from!" Edward said

_It was like watching an episode of "Yo Mama"_

Suddenly outta nowhere Jacob jumped over the couch and pressed Edward against the wall with his hand to edwards neck.

Edward easily got out of his hold and put Jacob in a head lock. Jacob thrashed wildly then he turned and flipped edward over and onto the table.

Edward landed with a big _**Bang**_ and glass from the vase that was recently there shatterd and went all over both of them.

I couldnt take it anymore

"JUST STOP DAMNIT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs which was surprisingly loud.

They both stopped and got up

"Edward what the hell do you want!"

"You."

_UGH! Am i speaking english when i say 2 DAMN BAD?_

_"_Look Jake ill talk to u later, Edward come with me"

"Bye Bella." Jacob looked at me for a milli second before turning and giving Edward the stank eye.

Edward and i walked in silence through the woods

**AN: To get to bellas car they have to go through the woods**

"Edward i already told you were over. Get it through your head damnit!"

"Dont talk to me like that! and its over only when i say its over. and thats never!"

"Edward i like Jake now i dont want u!"

"Thats what you think. But you'll come back to me sooner or later."

"When Hell freezes over."

Suddenly he got in my face

"Who the hell told you, u can speak to me like that?" He seethed suddenly he had his hand on my neck pressing me against a tree.

He increased pressure and it was really starting to hurt.

_Where is power in times like this! Dayum!_

Edward was never like this. and hes really starting to scare me

"Edwward! Sttop!" i managed to say

"Soon you'll figure out that your mine."

Before i could respond he crushed his lips to mine. It wasnt gentle it wasnt anything i was used to.

By the way he was going i could tell he bruised my lips and he forced my lips open and thrust his tonge in.

By this time i was struggling and kicking wherever i could which didnt effect him much so i just decided to stay still.

What it seemed to be days he finally stopepd

"Mine" he mutterd then ran away

I just sat there crying my eyes out when i tasted something

Blood

On my lips

I got up and ran to my car

_Thank u phoebe for teaching me to run without tripping!_

I drove home suprisingly without having an accident. Tears were in my eyes and i couldnt really see

I ran inside the house i ignored there stares and questions. and just went to my room flopped on the bed and cried

Suddenly the door opened i expected to see patricia but who i saw surprised me

"Wanna talk about it?"

**AN; I know i shouldnt of left it there but i did! hahah! **

**Anyways Review**


	14. Sister 2 Sister Talks and Creepy Plans

Piper POV

Little Brat came home crying. something mustive gone bad, maybe she ate some bad candy i dont know. Patricia and Phoebe and even Ryan are telling me that i should be nice to her. Why? i dont know, they probably want me to get rid of my hatred and resentment towards her.

Not Gonna Happen Anytime Soon.

They all picked me to go see whats wrong with her.

Some. Bull. Crap.

If you asked me

"Why Me u know i dont like her. i could care less"

Patricia said "Because u guys need time to bond, maybe u guys could become best friends-" I interruped her

"My Butt! i dont wanna be friends with her"

"You are so immature! ur supposed to be the older sister and yet im the one being the older sister! i have to train her, i have to take/watch over her at school cause Leo isnt doing shit! and i have to be the only responisble sister in this house! Phoebes always out doin something either its with Cole or her Friends, And u piper u are just too stubborn to realize that Prues gone Phoebes delt with it Ive delt with it your the only one that cant seem to get over it! Let. It. Freaking. GO!" she Yelled

And ran upstairs to im guessing her bedroom.

She never yelled at me like that before. Even when she was pissed she always had a calm voice. I looked over to phoebe and even she was surprised. She gave me a look saying (shes right) and went upstairs to her room.

I felt like crying. Im loosing my sisters over something i cant control.

I deicded to go and talk to her. Take one step in the right direction.

I knocked on her door not even bothering to wait to hear if i can come in.

before she could speak i spoke.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Bella POV

Piper. Is standing at my door asking if i want to talk about what happend.

Well this is new. I nod to her telling her to sit down.

_Watch out she might have an weapon on her._

I explained everything what happend and she didnt interupt she kept quiet and let me get it all out

"Bella, You should do something about this Edward kid, it seems like hes serious."

"I know hes serious its just that i dont love him anymore! and i only love him as a brother! he doesnt seem to graspt that."

"Maybe you should give him one more chance."

"I dont want too. I want Jacob now!"

"Hold on wait. You said Edward had brothers and sisters right?"

"Im not sure where your going with this but yea."

"Where are they?"

I sat there shocked by her question. I totally for got about the other cullens since this all was started. _Where Were they? _I havent seen them since my birthday which was a total disaster.

"I can tell by your expression that they havent shown up yet. and maybe they wont maybe they will and if they do and Edward still wont leave you alone, Come to Me, ill set em straight."

"But there Vampires."

"That doesnt matter i still have firepower."

And with that she left my room.

_I feel closer to her._

***NEXT DAY***

I pulled up into the school parking lot. And saw very famillar looking expesive cars in the lot.

But What surprised me were the people coming out,

O dear god Please NO!

Mike POV (The Demon inside of Mike POV)

My plan was going slow but it was going.

Bella noticed too much change in Mikes appearence

Not Good Not Good at all

I was so close to grabbing her we were alone and if i tightend my arm aound her mouth hard enough nobody would hear her screams.

But patricia had to come and ruin everything.

Im seriously about to kill that girl. bout to make her join her sister,

Or i could do something else. That could put my plan in motion.

I thought about it and a smile creped onto my face

Yeaa that could work.

**AN; Could you guess who came out of the car? ;) Hope you liked that chapter, ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	15. Fights and Rude Awakenings

Bella Pov

Were my eyes deciving me?

_Well Charlie did say i need glasses..._

There coming out of the car was Emmett and Edward both looking around till their eyes landed on me and they started smirking

_I wanna wipe that smirk right off their faces!_

Then another car pulled up and Rosalie , Alice and Jasper came out.

_Dear God, _

_Hi its Bella. i know u dont hear from me as much as u should but i have one thing to ask u._

_WHY!_

They all started to approach me. They were close till Patricia , Ryan, and Chelsey beat em to it.

_Thank god! Im protected by a witch (charmed one to be exact) and 2 demons! talk about fire power!_

_God u always come through dont u!_

Patricia looked at Edward then back at me

"Bella lets go."

She didnt even wait for my answer she just dragged me along. Ryan and Chelsey followed

I looked back and saw Edward glaring at Patricia and the rest of em looked pretty much annoyed.

Classes were passing by really quick next thing i knew it was lunch all everybody could talk about were the Cullens.

_Does nobody have anything to talk about 2day! how about we talk about soccer hum? i heard Spain beat Brazil. __**(AN: I am still surprised at this!)**_

After i got my lunch and i was about to go sit at Patricia;s table, Alice called me over

"Bella come sit with us!" Most of the cullens especially Edward nodded in agreement.

Well Patricias not here yet.

I sat down and started eating my pizza.

Next to Edward i felt his hand on my thigh.

"So whose that girl that dragged u away this morning? Looked familiar." Emmett asked

"Shes my half sister." (**AN: i know i didnt put the part when they told her she was adopted im srry i 4got,)**

**"**Since when do u have a sister? i thought u were an only child." Alice said

"Her Names Patricia. and im adopted. I have 2 more Piper and Phoebe."

"Whats up with all the "P"'s?" I heard Jasper say too low i probably wasnt supposed to hear it.

_But i did dumbass!_

"You have a problem with the letter P jasper?" i asked rudley

_Like i give a damn if im rude to them_

He looked shocked that i spoke to him in that tone. so did the rest of em. Edward squeezed my thigh i little to hard.

"No. i was just wondering -

"Bella!" Patricia intrupped Jasper

"Are u comin or what?" She said standing near the door. we always skip 6th and 7th period all the teacher does is sleep.

"Yea hold on"

"Where do u think ur going Bella" Edward asked with autority in his voice

"Uhh unless u cant hear correctly im leaving with my sister so PEACE!"

"No ur not ur staying right here!"

"Like hell i am u cant control me"

By this time we were getting loud and out of the corner of my eye i see Patricia come closer

"Hey! Edward get ur crustatious hands off my sister!" Patricia said

_Go Ahead! Tell em!_

"This doesnt concern u!" Edward said seething

"The hell it doesnt! ur manhandling my sister! so imma say this one last time. Get. Off. Her!" She yelled

We were attracting attenion at this point and Emmett got up and basiclly yanked Edwards hand off me.

Patricia and i left but not before Patricia sent a glare there way, They happily returned it.

"Whats up with you guys? why do u act like you hate each other?" i asked

"Its something to do with our past bella. Piper will tell you the story when we get home."

Oh great more secrets.

Edward POV **(AN; Yall werent expecting that now were u!)**

Who is this girl and why is she trying to take MY bella away from me?

Those six months away from her caused me extruciating pain **(AN: 4 all of u wondering. The Italy and Cliff jumping crap never happend Edward came back on his own.)**

all the days and hours i spent without Smelling her scent, Seeing her face , It wasnt good i barley hunted, i couldnt think striaght and i was going crazy.

Seriously.

I wouldnt talk to anybody if anyone talked to me i would just ignore them.

I thought when i came back it would be like it was before

Bella and i in love

But it wasnt anything as i expected.

I sent Jasper to go see if she still felt the same way. He told me she had feelings for the mutt.

_Da Hell!_

I leave for six months and she already has feelings for someone else. if shes planning on never loving me again

She has a rude awaking in store for her.

AN;** I know that was a short Edward POV but its better than nothing. **

**I just saw Eclipse and all i have to say it DAMNNNNN! Thhe movie was so good! Im on Team Jacob but Edward keeps on pulling me back!**

**And Emmett and Jasper were sexy in that movie! **

**Anyways**

**Review!**


	16. Storys and Kidnappings

**AN ; Here's the next chapter, Im gonna try to update faster now since its summer vaction. Anyways Enjoy!**  
_I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time  
I need a hero to save me now_

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today

Bella POV

When patricia and i went into the house Piper and Leo were already sitting waiting for us.

I sat down while Patricia went upstairs

"I suppose your waiting for the talk?" Piper asked

"How did u know"

"Patricia Called"

"I see."

"Well it all started back in the 1800's our Great Great Great UGH u get the point Great Grandmother had a Daughter. And that daughter was a witch she grew up and married a mortal no matter how much her mother told her not too she didnt listen. She got pregnant and they were all so happy. But she didnt know a couple of vampires were around her house watching through the window, they wanted her baby to raise as there own.

"But they're vampires wouldnt they kill her?" i asked

"Does it look like i know!"

"Sorry. Damn"

"Back to the story , They waited the whole 9 months and when the baby finally came the vampires attacked The mother was too weak from child birth to defend herself properly but she did all she could. But the vampires killed everyone including the mother and father. But they didnt expect the Grandmother to come in and fight back.

"But if-"

"Can u shut up and stop inturuping please?"

"Sorry no more inturuppions."

"ANYWAYS! she used her power, fire starting, to vanqish them but 8 i think got away. they didnt get to take the baby but that didnt stop them from trying any chance they had."

"You can speak now" She said

"What does that have to do with the cullens?"

"You know the blonde one? not the girl the other one that can feel peoples emotions?"

"Jasper?"

"He was one of the vampires that tried over and over to steal the baby, His creator Maria wanted the baby as her own. "

"But why do you hate all of them?"

"We've met before. 4 years ago."

"They were here 4 years ago?"

"No. We were where they were Phoebe got a cut they smelled it and this battle started. they hate Patricia the most because she killed one of their brothers Ethan i think his name was."

I was about to ask something else when i heard a blood curling scream coming from Patricias room.

Piper Leo and i ran upstairs opened her door and saw mike holding her bridal style with blood coming from her head. Piper tried to blow him up but he already shimmerd out.

Oh God Whats Happed!

Patricia POV

I went up to my room when Piper and Bella started talking, i had homework to get done

when i walked in i saw Mike in the dark corner of my room

"What the hell are you doing here u creeper!"

"Your interfering with my plans too much i need to take the problem out"

"What do you mean by that?"

I didnt give him a chance to answer cause i jumped over my bed and kicked him iin the stomach that wasnt the best idea cause he got mad. And rugby tackled me to the ground,

I flipped him over and he landed on the dresser.

_Damn that was expensive too._

he shimmerd out i thought i won till i felt two hands come up behind me and push me into the bed post.

I felt the blood travel from my head to my eye to my cheek i let out a loud scream and i heard footsteps coming up the stairs but

Before i could see what happend next i blacked out.

AN; If anyone wants to know the song is Hero by skillet. and srry about the updating thing.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
